Don Pulford
Donald B. Pulford is a former stuntman and stunt coordinator who served as stunt double for William Shatner in the three ''Star Trek'' feature films , , and . Pulford was interviewed alongside stuntman Randy Hall for the special feature "Strange New Worlds: The Valley of Fire" on the Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) DVD. His costume as double for Shatner in Star Trek V was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay for US$1,923.00. Pulford, born in Burbank, California, previously doubled Shatner in several episodes of the television series T.J. Hooker and portrayed Officer Baker in the 1986 episode "Shootout", which also featured fellow Trek performers James Darren, David Froman, Nanci Rogers, and Philip Weyland. Pulford appeared first in film productions in the late '50s, when he portrayed background characters in films such as the fantasy film Around the World in Eighty Days (1956) and the western A Distant Trumpet (1964). In the '70s, Pulford started a career in the stunt business and performed such physical action in the television series Gunsmoke (1972, with Charles Seel), Emergency! (1972-1973, starring Kevin Tighe), The Streets of San Francisco (1973, along Judyann Elder, Al Wyatt, and Glenn R. Wilder), The Six Million Dollar Man (1974 and 1978, with Alan Oppenheimer, Vince Deadrick, Sr., and Robert Symonds), WKRP in Cincinnati (1980), and The Greatest American Hero (1982-1983, with stunts by Mark Riccardi and Gene LeBell). His film work includes films such as the crime drama Capone (1975, with stunts by Tommy J. Huff and Charles Picerni, Sr.), the thriller Vigilante Force (1976, stunt coordinated by Buddy Joe Hooker), the action film Zebra Force (1976), the science fiction film The Black Hole (1979, with stunts by Robert Herron, Alan Oliney, Regina Parton, and Bill Couch), the drama The Stunt Man (1980, with stunts by Gregory J. Barnett, Gary Baxley, Erik Cord, Al Jones, and Tom Morga), 's thriller Scarface (1983), 's thriller Manhunter (1986, with fellow Generations stuntmen Michael Haynes and Bud Davis), the science fiction film King Kong Lives (1986), the music comedy Who's That Girl? (1987), and the comedy Three Fugitives (1989), in which he doubled actor . In the '90s, Pulford worked in the stunt department for the films Another 48 Hrs. (1990), 's comedy Nothing But Trouble (1991, with stunts by Maria R. Kelly and Lynn Salvatori), the thriller Wedlock (1991), the comedy The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) and its sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the comedy I Love Trouble (1994), again as double for Nick Nolte, the fantasy film The Shadow (1994), the comedy Tommy Boy (1995), and the thriller Mulholland Falls (1996, with stunts by Michael Papajohn, Clifford T. Fleming, and Pat Romano). Among his latest films are the action thriller The Glimmer Man (1996, with stunts by Ron Balicki, Mark Chadwick, Mike Gunther, Bridgett Riley, Paul Sklar, and Rich Minga), the television drama The Sleepwalker Killing (1997), the crime thriller L.A. Confidential (1997, with James Cromwell, Matt McCoy, Symba Smith, Brenda Bakke, Bob Clendenin and stunts by Steven Lambert and Allan Graf), 's action sequel Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), the science fiction film Soldier (1998), the comedy Magicians (2000, with stunts by Noon Orsatti, Buck McDancer, Denney Pierce, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the comedy Town & Country (2001), and the action comedy Taxi (2004, with stunts by Joni and Rick Avery, Anita Hart, Katie Rowe, Kym Washington, and Scott Workman). External link * es:Don Pulford Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Performers